


No Words Were Laid on Stream or Stone

by diemarysues



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hobbits as Middle-Earth seals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1697855/chapters/3612326">Keep Your Feet</a> 'verse (past-pirate!Thorin, mer-seal!Bilbo), crystal caves and singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Were Laid on Stream or Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/gifts).



> Title taken from the [Song of Durin](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Song_of_Durin), which is mentioned in this fic. For the cave mentioned, picture it as [Cueva de los Cristales](https://www.google.com/search?site=&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=934&bih=622&q=Cueva+de+los+Cristales&oq=Cueva+de+los+Cristales&gs_l=img.3..0l4j0i5j0i24l2.1151.1151.0.1812.1.1.0.0.0.0.197.197.0j1.1.0.msedr...0...1ac.1.61.img..0.1.196.YEll9BUXOWs).

“I frequented this place when I was young.”

 

“Many, many years ago, I imagine.”

 

“Certainly more years than you’ve been alive, my dear Hobbit.”

 

Bilbo’s expression grew playful and he flicked water into Thorin’s face with his flippers. “And did you play here? I do not think it’s a particularly safe place, since you land dwellers stumble about clumsily when you are younglings.”

 

“You are as ungainly on land as I was when I was a child.” The corner of his mouth lifted. “If not more so.”

 

“The sea is my home. Most Hobbits are able to swim not long after being born – that is our method of moving about.” He shook his head, hair clinging to the side of his face and covering the points of his ears. “But do continue with your story. You were talking about –”

 

“– about visiting here. I was well into my walking abilities, only very rarely slipping or falling.” Thorin kept his tone as even and unchanging as his expression.  “I could even climb and _jump_.”

 

Bilbo was graceful in admitting this mistake. (For once.) “I take your point.”

 

Thorin bowed his head in response and continued, “Whenever I could escape from my lessons I came here. It wasn’t long for my family to know where to find me but that never stopped me. I could slip into the water and hold my breath for a long time. Still can.”

 

He noted Bilbo’s smirk, but the Hobbit thankfully didn’t point out the obvious.

 

“Otherwise I’d hide. Sometimes they’d find me, sometimes they wouldn’t.” Thorin leaned forward conspiratorially. “There are smaller caverns that branch off from here. Some have entrances covered by crystals.”

 

“Crystals? What crystals?”

 

“All these white stalactites and stalagmites and pillars.” Thorin gestured at the surround, at the regular columns of selenite dropping from the ceiling, at the spiky arrangement of smaller clusters on the ground.

 

“I thought it was white stone.”

 

“No, no. Though the _cave_ itself is limestone.” He shifted and felt the water swell and dip; the ripples as Bilbo slowly swam back and forth. “This place is more beautiful closer to sunset. The light filters through and scatters, and the different colours reflect on the water and make patterns on the walls and ceiling.” Thorin rubbed his top lip to hide the fact that his cheeks were heating. “I wanted you to see it.”

 

“Then we shall wait for sunset.”

 

“Sunset’s some hours away.”

 

“I’m perfectly able to wait.” Bilbo’s fangs flashed in his grin. “And you should be too. Didn’t you say you spent many hours here, swimming and climbing the crystals and whatnot?”

 

“I’m a tad heavier than I was as a Dwarfling. These crystals won’t hold me for long.”

 

Bilbo’s expression gentled. “Then swim with me.”

 

Thorin had done this many times already and could never compete, but that didn’t matter. Bilbo was an exceptional swimmer – perhaps not surprising – and being in the water with him was a privilege. His hazel eyes were as bright under as above water, filled with joy as he rose and fell, circled and twisted, powerful tail propelling him forward and arms directing him in any bearing he wanted.

 

“I rather like watching you swim,” Thorin said, a little annoyed when Bilbo snorted.

 

“You rather like being lazy.” He flicked water again; Thorin managed to dodge it. “Come along, Thorin, you’re _already_ in the water.”

 

And indeed, he was sitting on a low shelf, immersed in the water up to his chest. Emphasis on ‘sitting’. “I’m comfortable where I am.” He shivered. “The water seems colder than I remember, though.”

 

“Why didn’t you keep your tunic on?”

 

“Because then I’d be cold when I get out of the water and put it on.”

 

“Then let’s go outside and lie on the rocks.”

 

“The sun’s a little too hot.”

 

Bilbo huffed. “Make up your mind.”

 

“I want to stay here for a little while longer.” Thorin sank a little in his seat, resting the back of his head against the uneven lip of the cave pool. He pushed his wet hair of his face, snagging his fingers in a loose braid. “And then when the day cools a little we can go outside.”

 

Huffing again, Bilbo moved towards him. “I’ll keep you warm for now, then.” He stopped inches away and held up a finger. “On the condition that you sing for me.”

 

“That is never a hardship.”

 

Bilbo seated himself in Thorin’s lap – as much as a Hobbit could ‘sit’ – curling his hands over one of Thorin’s arms. His claws rested against Thorin’s sun-kissed skin, entirely capable of shredding it if so he wished. But no, Bilbo’s wish was to rest his head on Thorin’s bare shoulder. He was close enough that Thorin could feel every whisper of eyelashes against his neck.

 

Thorin sang softly; this was for Bilbo’s (pointy) ears only. He’d chosen the song of Durin and it was not quite as beautiful when sung in Common but was still pleasing to listen to and able to have Bilbo relax against him.

 

One of his hands rested on Bilbo’s side and he stroked down from skin onto fur. He’d never thought that he would fall in love much less do so with a Hobbit. But he’d never accounted for meeting someone like Bilbo, someone who had no equal. He was brave and clever and not intimidated by Thorin in the slightest (positive characteristics amongst his failings of being stubborn and cynical and too derisive). There was many an occasion where Thorin doubted that he deserved Bilbo’s love, particularly during the months when they were apart and he had time to list out all _his_ shortcomings. He suspected admitting as much would lead to scolding and/or hitting, so he didn’t mention it and instead sang on.

 

In the gloom of this crystal cave Thorin heard Bilbo hum along with him, flippers brushing his legs, and did not think he could be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Now time for sleep, and tomorrow I will need to write the next chapter of Dreams while panicking.


End file.
